Sutōrika MinaKushi
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Minato pergi untuk misi selama 3 hari. Tapi saat ia pergi, Kushina diculik! Apakah Kushina selamat? RnR please! No flame! DISCONTINUE.
1. Words   Beegees

**Sut****ōri-ka MinaKushi**

A Naruto Songfic

With MinaKushi Pairing

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1 : Words © Beegees

Minato POV

Ohayō, aku Minato. Murid kelas XI Konoha Kōtō Gakkō. Sesudah lulus sekolah ini, aku akan menjadi jōnin. Yaah, aku mempunyai sebuah julukan Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. Konoha Yellow Flash alias Kilat Kuning Konoha. Kenapa? Hm... katanya Sandaime-sama sih, karena Shunshin no Jutsuku-ku sangat cepat. Ditambah lagi Hiraishin no Jutsu-ku. Ok, selesai pengenalan dirinya! Seperti biasa, hari ini aku mencoba mengambil hati Kazuki-chan. Nampaknya dia tetap sama. Aku jadi teringat hari pertama dia masuk ke kelas, atau tepatnya sekolah ku.

**Flashback**

"Anak-anak sekalian, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Dia seorang perempuan. Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk." ujar guruku, Myata (OC). Palingan juga cewek centil, genit, make-up menor, dan sok cantik. Begitu pikirku. Kulihat murid baru itu masuk. Rambutnya merah panjang, sepinggang. Ga pake make-up, jalannya kayak cowok. Kulitnya putih, matanya ungu violet, wajahnya galak! "Uzumaki-san, jikko shōkai (Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan dirimu)." perintah Myata sensei. "Atashi wa Kushina desu (Nama saya Kushina)." katanya singkat, padat, jelas. "Hijō ni mijikai. Nani ka? (Singkat sekali. Ada lagi?)" tanya Myata-sensei. "Na'i (Tidak)." jawab Uzumaki-san. "Baiklah. Duduklah di samping Namikaze." ujar Myata-sensei sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingku. "Ha'i (Ya)." tanggap Uzumaki-san. Uzumaki... Kushina? "Ohayō, Uzumaki-san. Atashi wa Minato Namikaze desu." sapaku berusaha ramah. "Hn." tanggapnya. Dingin banget! Kayak Fugaku aja! Tapi, rasanya aku pernah dengar nama 'Kushina' keluar dari mulut Fugaku.

**End of Flashback**

Sudah berlalu 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Dan, lama kelamaan aku jatuh cinta pada Kushina. Ng? Kalian bingung kenapa aku memanggilnya Kushina? Bukan Uzumaki-san? Gini, katanya Kushina, dia paling ga suka dipanggil marganya. Jadinya kupanggil Kushina. Sebenernya sih, kupanggil Kazuki-chan. "Kazuki-chan, apa yang harus kuberikan padamu agar kamu mau menerimaku? Sungguh, aku hanya memiliki kata-kata." tanyaku. Saat ini, kami berdua ada di apartemen Kushina. Tadinya sih, kami kerja kelompok.

"Mitoze, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kau panggil Kazuki! Walau kau berikan segalanya, sampai kini aku belum bisa menerimamu!" dengus Kushina.

Kushina POV

Gomenasai, Mitoze-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi... aku ini jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat bahaya akibat diriku. Gomen... Kulihat dia menghela nafas.

Normal POV

Minato menggunakan safirnya untuk menatap violet Kushina. Perlahan, ia membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi.

"_Smile, an everlasting smile_

_A smile can bring you near, to me_

_Don't ever let me find you down_

'_Cause that will bring a tear to me_

_This world, has lost it's glory_

_Let's start a brand new story now, my love_

_Right now, there'll no other time_

_And I can show you how, __**my love**__."_

Minato menghentikan nyanyian sebentar. Ia mendekati Kushina. "Words? I-itu kan... lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Fugaku-kun dulu?" gumam Kushina. 'Dan... ia menekankan kata-kata... My Love?' batinnya. Minato melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_Talk, in everlasting words,_

_And dedicate them all to me_

_And __**I will give you all my life**_

_I'm here if you should call to me_

_You think, that I don't even mean_

_A single word I say~_"

Sekali lagi, Minato menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina. Kushina terdiam. Kali ini Minato menekankan kata-kata 'I will give you all my life'. Minato bernyanyi lagi.

"_It's only words_

_And words are all I have_

_**To take your heart away**__~._"

'To take your heart away?' pikir Kushina. "My love, I will give you all my life, to take your heart away." ujar Minato. "Sekarang, berikan alasan kau menolakku." kata Minato. Ia menatap tajam violet Kushina. Kushina memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Karena aku tidak mencintaimu." bohong Kushina. Minato tahu ia bohong. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Kushina." kata Minato. Kushina tahu, ia tidak akan bisa membohongi Minato. Air matanya mulai menetes.

'Ke-kenapa dia menangis? Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?' batin Minato cemas. "Gomenasai, Mitoze-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi... aku ini jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat bahaya akibat diriku. Gomen..." lirih Kushina. Minato memeluk Kushina. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Matamu menunjukkan mata Kyuubi no Kitsune." ujar Minato. Sesaat Kushina kaget. Kemudian, air matanya berhenti mengalir. Ia tersenyum.

"Arigatō, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō." gumam Kushina. DEG! 'Ugh! Apa ini? K-Kyuubi?' batin Kushina. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. "**Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau mengatakan 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō' atau nama-nama khusus di Konoha, efek 'KKNHN' akan mulai bereaksi. 12 kali.**" ujar Kyuubi. 'K-KKNHN? Si-sial!' batin Kushina lagi. Pandangannya mulai kabur. "Kazuki-chan?" panggil Minato. Sudah 10 menit ia menatap Kushina. Dia merasa ada yang aneh. "Ugh!" Tiba-tiba Kushina mengernyit menahan sakit. Kepalanya berat. "Kazuki-chan! Kau kenapa!" kata Minato khawatir. "Tidak a-" Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikannya, Kushina sudah pingsan. KKNHN. "KAZUKI-CHAN!" seru Minato yang menopang tubuh Kushina. Ia lekas membaringkan tubuh Kushina di kamar.

'Ng? Aku... di kamar? Bukankah tadi di ruang belajar?' batin Kushina. "Ukh!" ringisnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. 'Kalau tidak salah, tadi... ada Mitoze-kun, ya? Di mana dia? Ada seseorang masuk. Rambut duren, mata safir.' pikir Kushina. "Mitoze-kun?" panggilnya. "Ah, kau sudah sadar." ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Minato. "Ng... salah satu pengaruh Kyuubi, KKNHN." jawab Kushina. "Oh, KKNHN. Hati-hati dong! Kan aku jadi panik. BTW, ada yang lebih penting dari itu." ujar Minato. "Hn? Apa?" tanya Kushina. 'Mi-mirip banget sama Fugaku.' batin Minato. "Aishiteru, Hontō ni aishiteru! Anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshō ka?" pinta Minato. Kushina tersenyum manis. "Ofcourse. Aishiteru, mo." ujar Kushina.

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya. Kau itu... siapanya Fugaku, sih? Uchiha Fugaku?" tanya Minato. Kushina tersenyum miris. Ia mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan.

**Flashback** (Kushina POV)

"Fu-Fugaku-san! Aishiteru! Anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshō ka?" Akhirnya, aku menyatakannya! "Hn." Ha-hanya itukah? Apa itu artinya... YA? "Arigatō! Arigatō Gōzaimasu!" seruku senang. Setelah itu, sudah 2 bulan kami berpacaran. Walau ia sangat dingin padaku. "Fu-kun, nyanyi dong! Kan aku sudah!" pintaku. Kami sedang kencan di Family Karaoke. "Hn." tanggapnya. Ia berdiri dan memilih lagu 'Words' karya Beegees. "For someone who I love." ujarnya.

"_Smile, an everlasting smile_

_A smile can bring you near, to me_

_Don't ever let me find you down_

'_Cause that will bring a tear to me_

_This world, has lost it's glory_

_Let's start a brand new story now, my love_

_Right now, there'll no other time_

_And I can show you how, my love._

_Talk, in everlasting words,_

_And dedicate them all to me_

_And I will give you all my life_

_I'm here if you should call to me_

_You think, that I don't even mean_

_A single word I say_

_It's only words, and words are all i have_

_To take your heart away_."

Uwaaah, Fu-kun nyanyi itu untukku? Romantiiiis... kayaknya tadi laguku untuk Fu-kun ga seromantis Words deh. Kan aku nyanyi, yaaah, salah satunya '21 Guns'. Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away? And you feel your self suffocating? Asik banget lagunya! Sejak saat itu, ketika kuminta bernyanyi, pasti lagunya Words. Suatu hari, saat aku akan menghampiri Fu-kun, aku melihatnya sedang berciuman. Ya, berciuman! Dengan sahabatku sendiri, Mikoto Hikari. Air mataku mengalir tanpa ada yang menahan. "Fu-kun... Miko-chan... Aku tahu kalau aku ini jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Mungkin kalian akan takut padaku. If I can wish for one thing, I've got the smile that you bring for me. Gomenasai, tapi aku akan pindah sekolah. Ke Uzushio Gakure, selama 1 tahun." lirihku. Esoknya, aku pindah sekolah, dari Konoha ke Uzushio. Dan 1 tahun kemudian, aku kembali ke Konoha, kembali bersekolah di Konoha Kōtō Gakkō.

**End of Flashback** (Normal POV)

"Begitulah." ujar Kushina mengakhiri cerita. "Lalu, aku mengetahui sesuatu. Lagu Words yang sering ia nyanyikan bukan untukku, tapi untuk Mikoto." tambahnya. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi. Dengan sigap, Minato memeluknya. "Cause you have a bad day, your taking one down. You sing a sad song, just to turn it around." Minato bernyanyi sedikit. "Arigatō."

xxxX-Skip Time! 4 Tahun Kemudian-Xxxx

Seperti biasa, Kushina bangun tanpa sehelaipun benang di tubuhnya dan dalam keadaan dipeluk Minato. "Minato-kun~Bangun!" ujar Kushina sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Minato, yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya dari 3 bulan yang lalu. "Ngh~5 menit lagi~" rayu Minato. Kushina mendengus kesal. Mereka berdua masih telanjang. Akhirnya Kushina mengambil HP-nya dan menyetel rekaman suara ibu Minato. "**NAMIKAZE MINATO! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAA-SAN HAJAR KAU!**" Begitu bunyinya. Kushina tertawa saat melihat Minato langsung bangun dan gelagapan, takut akan ibunya. "Gitu dong, bangun! Hahahahaha!" tawa Kushina. Minato blushing melihat tubuh Kushina. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. "Huuh~" keluhnya dan ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sejam kemudian... semua beres. "Ng, Kushina? Maaf, tapi... aku ditugaskan untuk mendamaikan Amegakure dengan Iwagakure... dan mungkin memakan waktu 3 hari." ujar Minato. "Ya sudahlah. Aku akan tinggal bersama Mikoto." tanggap Kushina. "Eh! Jangan! Nanti kau malah sama Fugaku!" cegah Minato yang khawatir kalau istrinya tinggal bersama mantan kekasihnya. "Bodoh, Fugaku sedang pergi misi, pulangnya 2 minggu lagi."

TBC

Chap 1 : Words © Beegees selesai! Abal ya? Hiks...apa boleh buat. Aku memang payah bikin fic! BTW... Chap 2-nya Dear God © Avenged Sevenfold! Review please!


	2. Dear God  Avenged Sevenfold

**Sut****ōri-ka MinaKushi**

A Naruto Songfic

With MinaKushi Pairing

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2 : Dear God © Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 2 update~! Arigatō Gozaimasu buat yang nge-review! Nyooosh, langsung ajah!

Normal POV

Hari ini, Minato dan ObiRinKaka ada misi 3 hari penuh. "Kazuki-chan, inget ya, hati-hati sama orang asing!" pesan Minato. Kushina tersenyum mengejek. "Yang ada kamu yang harus hati-hati. Aku bertarung lawan kau saja, aku yang menang." ledek Kushina. "WAHAHAHAHA! Ternyata kelemahan Minato-sensei itu Kushina-neechan! Wahahahahaha!" tawa ObiRinKaka. Selama ini, mereka mencari tahu apa kelemahan Minato. Tapi tidak tahu-tahu juga. Taunya... malah istrinya sendiri! "Susis... wo wo wo susis... Suami sieun istri... Susis... wo wo wo susis... MINATO-SENSEI TAKUT ISTRI!" ledek ObiRinKaka sambil menyanyikan lagu Susis. "OBITO! RIN! KAKASHI!" seru Minato menahan malu. "Sudah! Berangkat sana! Biar cepat selesai!" ujar Kushina sambil menahan tawanya. "Obito, Rin, Kakashi, kalian duluan ke gerbang." perintah Minato. "Ha'i!" ObiRinKaka pun lenyap. "Aku pergi dulu, ya." ucap Minato. "Hn, hati-hati di jalan." kata Kushina. "Satu lagi, hilangkan kebiasaan 'Hn' mu itu dong." kata Minato. Ia mencium bibir istrinya selama 2 menit. "Kucoba. Ok, jaa, Mitoze-kun." ucap Kushina. "Jaa." pamit Minato, dan ia pergi.

Di rumah Mikoto...

"Miko-chan!" panggil Kushina. "Kushina-chan? Sudah datang rupanya." sambut Mikoto. Mereka duduk di ruang TV. "Jadi, ternyata Uzumaki Kushina belum berubah ya." ujar Mikoto. Kushina tertawa. "Tentu saja ada perubahan! Bukan Uzumaki Kushina, tapi Namikaze Kushina! Iya kan, Uehara Mikoto?" kata Kushina. Mikoto ikut tertawa. "Bukan Uehara Mikoto! Uchiha Mikoto!" kata Mikoto. "Jadi, mana Itachi?" tanya Kushina. "Ada, mau kupanggilkan?" tawar Mikoto. "Ya! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Kushina menyetujui tawaran Mikoto.

"Ita-chan! Sini!" panggil Mikoto. "Ya, kaa-chan!" Lalu, datanglah seorang anak kecil berambut sebahu diikat dan bermata onyx. "Ohayō, Itachi-chan!" sapa Kushina. Itachi memandang Kushina dan tiba-tiba melompat ke pelukannya. "Kushina-baachan!" seru anak berumur 3 tahun itu. "Itachi-chan sudah besar, ya." kata Kushina. Tiba-tiba Itachi membisikkan sesuatu pada Kushina. "Baachan, Itachi bakal punya adik, lho!" bisiknya. Kushina kaget, lalu memandang Mikoto. "Miko-chan, kok kamu tidak kasih tahu aku, sih?" tanya Kushina sambil memeluk Itachi. "Hn? kasih tahu apa?" tanya Mikoto bingung. "Kok kau tidak bilang kalau sebentar lagi Itachi punya adik?" tanya Kushina sambil menyeringai. "E-eh! K-kau sendiri tidak bilang kalau akan ada anak kecil di rumahmu!" balas Mikoto. "Hah? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kushina. "Dari Fu-kun. Dia dikasih tahu suamimu." jawab Mikoto. MikoKushi tertawa. Ya, Kushina sedang hamil 8 minggu, dan Mikoto hamil 9 minggu.

xxxX-Skip Time!-Xxxx

Esoknya...

Kushina sedang berjalan-jalan, mengenang masa lalunya dengan Minato. Sebenarnya, beginya sehari saja tanpa Minato merupakan neraka. Ia melewati apartemen lamanya. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu memasuki apartemen itu. 'Belum berubah.' pikir Kushina. Ia melihat kursi tempat ia menyatakan semuanya pada Minato. 'Mitoze-kun... baru sehari, aku sudah merindukanmu.' batin Kushina. Ia pergi dari tempat itu. "Ukh..." ringis Kushina. Perutnya terasa sakit. 'K-Kyuubi! I-ini bukan KKNHN, kan?' tanya Kushina pada Kyuubi. "**Bukan, bukan KKNHN. Ini karena bayimu, bodoh!**" jawab Kyuubi. "B-Bayiku? Ukh, s-sakit sekali. N-nak, kamu ini kan masih kecil. J-jangan bikin kaasan sakit." gumam Kushina sambil mengusap perutnya.

xxxX-Skip Time!-Xxxx

Esoknya...

Hari ini Kushina pergi ke hutan Konoha. Mencari udara segar. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuatnya pingsan dari belakang. Kisame. Sudah sore, Mikoto kelimpungan mencari Kushina yang menghilang, atau tepatnya diculik Akatsuki. Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen pun sudah diberitahu bahwa jinchuuriki desa mereka hilang. Akhirnya, ia memanggil suami sang jinchuuriki yang sedang bertugas. Namikaze Minato. "Ada apa, Sandaime-sama? Tidak biasanya Sandaime-sama membatalkan misi." tanya ObiRinKaka dan Minato serempak. "Minato, ini serius. Istrimu hilang, dan kemungkinan diculik Akatsuki." ujar Hiruzen serius. Minato terbelalak. Begitu pula dengan ObiRinKaka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Minato langsung pergi untuk mencari istrinya yang mengandung anaknya itu.

Sementara itu, di tempat Kushina...

"Leader-sama, capek nih." keluh Deidara. "Yare yare." kata Zetsu putih. "**Istirahat dulu dong, leader-sama.**" ujar Zetsu hitam. "N-O, no, T-I-D-A-K, tidak!" jawab Pein. "PEIN! KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGISTIRAHATKAN KAMI, KUPATAHKAN SEMUA PIERCHING-MU!" seru Konan a.k.a istri Pein. "I-iya Konan-sama!" kata Pein yang tidak mau pierching nya dipatahkan. 'Mumpung mereka lengah, pakai ini dulu.' pikir Kushina. 'Kyuu, kalau tidak mau mati di tangan mereka, buat mereka merasakan KKNHN tingkat 10.' perintah Kushina pada Kyuubi. '**Yaaaa.**' Tiba-tiba, seluruh Akatsuki teriak kesakitan. Saat itu juga, Kushina kabur. 'Minato-kun, di mana kau? Andai ada kau...AH!' batin Kushina. Ia merogoh kantung belakangnya. Ia ingat sesuatu.

**A little Flashback**

"Kazuki-chan, kalau kau dalam bahaya saat aku tidak ada, lempar kunai ini, dan aku akan muncul di hadapanmu." ujar Minato sambil memberikan kunai jikukkan. "Arigatō, Minato-kun." ucap Kushina sambil mengambil kunai itu.

**End of Flashback**

Kushina melempar kunai itu ke depannya bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri di perutnya. BOOOFF...muncullah Minato di depannya. "Kushina!" seru Minato sambil mendekap Kushina. "Hah...hah...Mi..Na..To-kun..." lirih Kushina sebelum pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari selangkangannya. "Kushina!" Minato segara menggendong Kushina (bridal style) dan mengambil ancang-ancang. "Hiraishin no jutsu." gumamnya. Ia lenyap.

Di Konoha Hospital / Rumah Sakit Konoha (RSK)...

Minato muncul tiba-tiba di KH. Ia berteriak meminta pertolongan. Datanglah beberapa ninja medis dan membawa Kushina ke UGD. Minato tidak diperbolehkan masuk UGD. "Sial. Sial! SIAL! ANDAI AKU TIDAK MENINGGALKAN KUSHINA, TIDAK AKAN BEGINI JADINYA!" seru Minato frustasi. "Minato-sensei! Jangan berisik di RS!" tiba-tiba muncullah ObiRinKaka sambil menegur sensei mereka. "Hhh..." Minato menghela nafas. Ia merasa semua ini adalah salahnya. Tanpa bicara, air mata Minato menetes. Ia sempat melihat darah Kushina. Bahkan darah itu mengenai celananya, sekarang celananya penuh bercak darah. "Hik..." isak Minato pelan. Ia duduk di kursi depan UGD sambil menunduk, membiarkan air mata yang sudah kering selama 13 tahun itu kembali meleleh. 'Sensei...' batin Kakashi. Ia merasa kasihan pada sensei-nya itu. "Kushina...selamatlah..." lirih Minato.

30 menit kemudian, keluarlah Tsunade. Ia melihat Minato yang terisak. "Minato." panggil Tsunade. Reflek, Minato menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju Tsunade. "B-Bagaimana keadaan Kushina, Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Minato cemas. "Hh, Kushina selamat. Tapi..." Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya. "Tapi?" tanya Minato. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu dengan anaknya yang dia rencanakan bernama Naruto. "Anaknya meninggal." jawab Tsunade lesu. Minato membatu. Air matanya kembali menetes. "N-Naruto..." lirihnya. Tiba-tiba Tsunade tersenyum. Ia memegang bahu Minato. "Tapi Kami-sama masih menyayangimu. Anak kalian masih selamat." ujarnya. "Maksud sensei? Bukankah Naruto meninggal?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Anak kalian kembar 5. 3 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan. Salah satu anak laki-laki kalian meninggal, menyisakan 4 saudara kembarnya." jelas Tsunade. Minato cengo. 'Anakku 5? Banyak banget.' batin Minato cengo. ObiRinKaka lebih cengo lagi. Kembar 5 itu langka! Tiba-tiba, Minato berlari ke UGD, mencari istrinya. Ia melihat Kushina yang terbaring di tempat tidur, menggunakan infuse dan alat bantu nafas. Ia selamat. "Arigatō, Kushina. Kau membuatku bahagia." bisik Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina. Sejam kemudian, Kushina sadar. "Ngh... Minato?" panggil Kushina. "Sudah sadar rupanya. Kushina, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau hilang dan bagaimana kau pulang." pinta Minato.

"Sudah 2 hari sejak misi-mu. Aku bosan diam di rumah. Akupun pergi mencari udara segar untukku dan Naruto. Aku masuk ke Hutan Konoha yang diurus keluarga Nara. Hm, diurus Shikaku dan Yoshino, dong. Tiba-tiba, ada yang membuatku pingsan. Genjutsu. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sadar. Tapi berpura-pura pingsan. Ternyata aku diculik Akatsuki. Kau tahu aku ini Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, kan. Saat itu, aku memperingatkan Kyuubi. Aku berkata begini pada Kyuubi, 'Kyuu, kalau tidak mau mati di tangan mereka, buat mereka merasakan KKNHN tingkat 10.' Dan Kyuubi meng-iya-kan. Jadi mereka kesakitan, dan aku kabur. Saat aku kelelahan dan panik, aku ingat kunai Jikukkan yang kau berikan dan selalu kubawa di kantongku. Aku melemparnya dan kau muncul. Setelah itu, aku merasa perutku nyeri dan ada yang mengalir dari selangkanganku. Lalu aku pingsan." jelas Kushina panjang dan lebar.

Minato mengangguk. "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan anak kita?" tanya Kushina. 'Isengin Kushina ah.' pikir Minato iseng. Ia memasang wajah sedih dan menunduk. "Minato?" panggil Kushina. "Anak kita...dia meninggal." ujar Minato pelan. 'Pasti ntar dia kaget. Hihihihihi!' pikir Minato. Bandel! "A-APA?" seru Kushina kaget. Kushina mulai meneteskan air mata. Minato yang melihat nya kaget. 'Ga-gawat, dia menangis.' batin Minato panik. "Ya, dia meninggal. MENYISAKAN 4 SAUDARA KEMBAR!" seru Minato. Kushina cengo. '4? Berarti, tadinya anakku 5? Banyak banget! Hebat juga Minato-kun.' batin Kushina yang masih cengo. "2 cewek, 2 cowok. Yuk, pikirkan namanya." ujar Minato. "Aku kasih nama cewek, kau cowok!" kata Kushina. "Naruto dan Naruki." kata Minato. "Naruko dan Naruka." sambung Kushina. Tiba-tiba ada elang masuk ke ruang rawat Kushina sambil membawa gulungan. Minato mengambil gulungan itu. "MI-MISI LAGI?" seru Minato. "Sudah, laksanakan misimu dulu. Baru kesini. Aku tak apa kok." ujar Kushina. "Tapi-" Kushina menyela dengan deathglare. "I-iya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." pesan Minato. Ia mencium kening Kushina dan pergi.

"Aku baru menemukan Kushina, tapi harus pergi lagi. Nasib, nasib." gumam Minato. Ia sudah berada di tempat misinya bersama ObiRinKaka. Ber mil-mil jauhnya dari Kushina.

"_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find<br>While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
>Can't help but wish that I was there<br>Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
>to hold her when I'm not around,<br>when I'm much too far away  
>We all need that person who can be true to you<br>But I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again oh no<br>Once again_

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
>There's no one here while the city sleeps<br>and all the shops are closed  
>Can't help but think of the times I've had with you<br>Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
>to hold her when I'm not around,<br>when I'm much too far away  
>We all need that person who can be true to you<br>I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again oh no<br>Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way  
>Before long, they waste away<br>I found you, something told me to stay  
>I gave in, to selfish ways<br>And how I miss someone to hold  
>when hope begins to fade...<em>

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find<em>

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
>to hold her when I'm not around,<br>when I'm much too far away  
>We all need the person who can be true to you<br>I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again oh no<br>Once again__..."_

Minato menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaan Kushina, Dear God © Avenged Sevenfold saat sedang istirahat malam. ObiRinKaka yang mendengarnya terbengong-bengong. Mereka baru tahu kalau sensei mereka memiliki suara emas. Tenor tinggi yang perfect. 'Kushina, semoga kau tak apa-apa.' batin Minato.

TBC

Chapter 2 : Dear God © Avenged Sevenfold selesai~! Nantikan Chapter 3 : I'm Yours © Jason Mraz! *iklan*

Balesan review :

ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha : Makasih banget, Chi-san! Ini chap 2-nya! ^^  
>risachanamarfi : Hehehe, maap, ga ngerti ya? Kalau chap ini ngerti? Aku juga MinaKushi Lover, kok. XDDD<p>

Ok, see you! Mind to review?


End file.
